


The hardest decision

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one Pre-Gaea battles Percy is badly injured. Nico has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hardest decision

Percy lay in the cold mud, hands limp and jaw slack. Nico knelt beside him. Held his head on his lap. Nico's tears were dripping on Percy's face. He screamed at the Gods and pounded his fists against the ground. Nico cried and prayed that someone would find them soon.  


He kept mentally kicking himself for worrying about Percy when he should be worrying about his boyfriend Will.  
But Percy wasn't moving. He was completely and utterly still. The first time Nico had ever seen him this still.  
The rain that had been pouring during the battle had moved on to foreshadow another tragedy. Nico looked up at the sky and called for a God that he knew would help.  


"Hecate, Apollo, Aphrodite, please help" No answer. "Poseidon, this is your son, help him" Radio silence.  
Nico bent down to touch foreheads with Percy. He was cold.  


He almost didn't notice the apparition of a women a few feet away until she spoke.  


"Hello Nico" Aphrodite's voice was angelic but sad, "Why are you not with Will?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.  


Nico blankly looked at her, "Percy is hurt, can you help hi-"  


"Do you love him?" Aphrodite interrupted.  


"Will? Yes of course I do, but Percy ne-"  


"Do you love Percy?"  


Nico faltered at that. He looked down at Percy's face. His green eyes were closed, black hair was still as unruly has ever. "Yes" Nico said, defeated.  


Aphrodite nodded, satisfied but troubled, "I can bring Percy back, but at a price".  


Nico looked at the Goddess hopefully, "anything, I'll do anything".  


The Goddess scrunched her eyebrows together "You'll have to take his place. You can save Percy and be alone or stay with Will and lose Percy".  


Nico felt like the world had collapsed around him. Faced with this impossible choice.  


Percy loved Annabeth and could have a life with her, have children. Percy might be able to save more people. Will loved Nico. They could have a happy life together. Nico could be happy with Will. He wanted to be happy with Will. Nico didn't want Percy's life to end before he could have a life. He wanted to be with Will. He wanted to wake up every morning next to Will.  


Aphrodite spoke again, " I'm sorry about this Nico but it's all I can do. I wish I didn't have to offer this but you have to choose".  


Nico could do this. Holding Percy's head in his lap made it impossible to think about anything other then Percy. Aphrodite could see the conflict in the young Demigods mind. She could see the mix of emotions on his face. Nico had always been one of her favorite love stories. The tragedy of it all. But seeing the Demigod faced with an impossible decision pained the Goddess.  


"Ok" whispered Nico. The Goddess was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of the heartbroken whisper. At first Aphrodite didn't know which he was agreeing to, but one look at his tear stained face told the Goddess all she needed to know. Without a word the Goddess disappeared to tell the others of Nico choice. Nico sobbed into Percy's shoulder. He now wished he could change his decision but it was too late for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to let you decide what Nico picked because I don't know myself.


End file.
